The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method of administrating or using a replacement component.
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier, and an MFP (a multi function peripheral or product), a replacement component (or a replacement unit) such as a drum cartridge, a toner cartridge, and the like is detachably attached to a main body of the conventional image forming apparatus or an apparatus main body thereof.
In general, a manufacture of an image forming apparatus designs a configuration of the image forming apparatus assuming that a replacement component attached to the image forming apparatus is an authentic component or a certified component. Accordingly, when a counterfeit component or a modified component is attached to the image forming apparatus, there may be a risk of deteriorating an image or malfunction. To this end, there has been proposed a conventional technology, in which a tag or a memory indicating authenticity is disposed in the replacement component, so that a counterfeit component or a modified component is not allowed to attach to the image forming apparatus (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-292992
In the conventional technology, when a plurality of image forming apparatus is the same type, it is possible to attach a replacement component to all of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, it is difficult to administer a usage frequency of the replacement component per each image forming apparatus.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method of administrating or using a replacement component capable of solving the problems of the conventional technology. In the present invention, it is possible to allow the replacement component to be used only in a designated image forming apparatus even when a plurality of image forming apparatus is the same type.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.